Wedding Planners transcript
Toon Disney Extreme Announcer: "And now, back to Toy Story the Series, right here, on Toon Disney Extreme." Scene 1: The carnival hotel Woody and Bo Peep are assisting some toy friends to make sure they stay properly in line. Woody: "Well, Bo Peep, it sure was fun and thrilling assisting some toy friends." Bo Peep: "I know, Woody, but what exactly do you wish?" Woody: "Well, it's just that, I sure wish we were back home in Bonnie's bedroom right now so I can introduce you to Buttercup, Dolly and the other toy friends who haven't even met you yet." Bo Peep: "Well, Woody, your wish is my request." Back home in the Anderson family members' house/Bonnie's bedroom Hamm: "Oh boy," Rex: "how long have they been gone for?" Chuckles: "37 minutes." Jessie: "Come on, you guys, just 'cause Woody's not in Bonnie's bedroom doesn't mean we need to put our lives on hold." Ticking Dolly: "They're helping other young kids win carnival prizes right now." Lenny's spying right through Bonnie's bedroom window and he sees Woody and Bo Peep swinging on the rope swing with 1 another on their way to Bonnie's bedroom. Lenny: "Watch alert, watch alert, Woody and Bo Peep have just returned!" Woody and Bo Peep carefully land right on their feet and Woody introduces Bo Peep to the other toy friends. Woody: "Hey, you guys, we're back, and, Bo Peep, this is Dolly," Dolly: "Hi there, Bo Peep." Woody: "that's Buttercup," Buttercup: "Nice meeting you." Woody: "Mr. Pricklepants," Mr. Pricklepants: "Pleasure to meet you here, Ms. Peep." Woody: "Trixie," Trixie: "Welcome to our bedroom." Woody: "and Peatey, Peatrice and Peanelope." Peas-In-Pod: "Nice to meet you, Bo Peep." Forky: "And this is Knifey, Bonnie made her perfectly in Ms. Johnson's 1st grade class." Woody: "And by the way, Jessie, thanks a bunch for being the substitute Sherrif while I was gone out." Jessie: "You're welcome, Woody, here's your sherrif badge back right now." Jessie gives Woody back his sherrif badge. Buzz: "Oh wow," Wheezy: "for a little while, we thought Bonnie would've forgotten about Woody by now," Jingle Joe: "but thank goodness she didn't." Approaching Woody: "Bonnie's coming upstairs," Buzz: "get right into your positions, everybody." The toy friends get right into their positions and Bonnie emerges right into her bedroom and notices Woody and Bo Peep on her bed. Bonnie: "Oh hey there, Woody, how was your journey quest at the carnival last evening? (she notices Bo Peep with Woody as well.) wow, Woody, you found your 1 true love, Bo Peep." Bonnie exits her bedroom and the toy friends wake up from their positions. Buttercup: "Whoa, boy," Hamm: "That sure was a close 1." Buzz: "At least we're all together again." Just then, Jessie hears some voices from outside Bonnie's bedroom window coming all the way from the Davis family's house and she uses Lenny to see what's going on out there. Emily (off screen): "Well, Jennifer, it's been a couple of days ever since Andy and Hannah graduated from college and became a storybook author and illustrator." Jennifer (offf screen): "I know, Emily, and Sid became 2 things: the garbage man and toy inventor that he always dreamed about becoming." Emily (off screen): "Andy and Hannah are marrying 1 another this weekend, I can hardly believe that." Jessie overhears this and she's quite surprised as well. Jessie: "Oh my gosh, you guys, I just realized something." Rex: "What is it, Jessie?" Slinky: "tell us about it." Jessie: "I just realized that Emily's Andy and Molly's mother the entire time." Mr. Pricklepants: "And how exactly do you know about this?" Jessie: "Well, do you remember at the toy collector's museum when Woody 1st met me and Bullseye there? Emily was 7 years old when she played with me and when she grew up, she gave me up and went on to going out with Andy and Molly's late father, George Davis and when Andy was 6 years old and Molly was 1 year old, he passed away from a heart disease and left his things to them as well right before we were all adopted here in Bonnie's bedroom. Buzz: "Oh wow," Buttercup: "I didn't even know that." Cut to the Davis family member's house.......... Emily: "Well, Andy, it's a good thing you and Hannah have something perfectly in common: you both like writing and illustrating your very own picture books." Andy: "We know, Mom," Hannah: "we been looking at every single thing around here in this neighborhood town to draw pictures of and write picture books about." Andy: "Anyhow, Mom, Hannah and I are off on our date together as always at the movie theater," Hannah: "so we'll see you later when we get back home right after our romantic dinner meal." Emily: "Okay, you 2," Molly: "take super good care right now." Andy and Hannah exit the Davis family member's house and Andy and Molly's father, George Davis's voice is heard from the skies of heaven above. George's Heaven Spirit: "Well done, Andy, you found your 1 true love." Andy: "Thanks a bunch, Dad, I really appreciate it." Andy and Hannah drive around on their way to the Varney-Rickles Memorial Movie Theater. Varney-Rickles Memorial Movie Theater A clip from Finding Dory (2016) is playing on the big movie screen. Destiny: "Hang on, Dory. Bailey, you gotta use your echolocation." Bailey: "You know it's broken." Destiny: "Just stop it and try the oooh thing Dory talked about, will you?" Bailey: "I don't think I can." Destiny: "Don't bail on me, Bailey." Andy: "Wow," Hannah: "that's a lot of sea critters to count from." Meanwhile at Pizza Planet, Andy and Hannah are enjoying their dinner meal. Andy: "So, Hannah, do you remember your child hood years of when Sid used to torture your toy friends right before he learned his lesson and decided to grow up to become a garbage man and toy inventor?" Hannah: "Of course I do, Andy, in fact, now that he's not toy torturing any longer, I'm so relieved." Andy: "Just in 3 days, we'll be married to 1 another." The very next day on their way to Unkrich-Stanton Church......... The Davis, Smith, Jones and Anderson family members are driving around in their separate cars on their way to Andy and Hannah's wedding ceremony. Unkrich-Stanton Cathedral Andy's standing right at the alter by the podium, Bonnie's the flower girl and Mason's the ring bearer. Groom's side seating chart: Sid, Larry (with Brian), Toby and Carl Bride's side seating chart: Emily, Jennifer, Julia, Molly, Sophie and Katie Just then, Hannah arrives on her way to the alter. Molly: "Look," Sid: "here comes Hannah right now." Hannah stops right by where Andy's standing and Reverend Gunderson shows up. Reverend Gunderson: "Good evening, everybody." All Residents (except Andy and Hannah): "Good evening." Reverend Gunderson: "We're here to celebrate the entire life and marriage of Andy Davis and Hannah Phillips, the 2 lovebirds who knew 1 another ever since their elementary, middle and high school years." Emily: "That sounds lovely, doesn't it, Jennifer?" Jennifer: "It sure does, Emily, it sure does." Reverend Gunderson: "Now right before we wed these 2, 1 of them would like to say a few words to 1 another, Andy, you go 1st." Andy: "Hannah, you're the most beautiful person I met in my entire life, you're hilarious, intelligent, talented and clever, I'm never leaving you outta my sight for good." Reverend Gunderson: "Good, Andy, very good, Hannah, you're next." Hannah: "Andy, I really love you more than anything, you're the most important person in my entire life, you always respect my thoughts and opinions." Reverend Gunderson: "Very good, Hannah, now, do you, Andy, take Hannah to be your lawful wedded wife?" Andy: "Yes, I do." Reverend Gunderson: "and do you, Hannah, take Andy to be your lawful wedded husband?" Hannah: "I do, of course I do." Reverend Gunderson: "And from this day forth, I now pronounce you Andy and Hannah Davis." Andy and Hannah are now married to 1 another and Mason gives Hannah the wedding ring and Bonnie gives them the wedding flower bunch. The wedding dance off party Wedding Party DJ: "And now, it's time for a super special dance between Andy and his mother, Emily Davis along with Hannah and her brother, Sid Phillips." Emily: "Andy? are you prepared for this?" Andy: "Yeah, Mom, I sure am." Andy and Emily begin dancing it off with 1 another while Sid and Hannah are dancing it off with 1 another. Sid: "You know, Hannah, I always approved of yours and Andy's relationship." Hannah: "I know, Sid, I appreciate it, even our mom appreciates it." Later that evening, Andy and Hannah are going back home to the Davis family members' house in their car while Molly and Emily follow them in their car as well. Fade to another black screen...... Category:Toy Story the Series season 1 episode scripts